Haunted Dark Bridal
by Loserfaceinlove
Summary: A story of a girl who is desperately running from someone that is out to get her who stumbles upon the Sakamaki mansion; however when she loses her memory of why she went there in the first place, she struggles to regain her memory while also fighting for her life in the hands of six vampires.
1. Prologue

**_"We're all born with a purpose. Whether its to spend a life being used and molded into the strongest, or to simply be a pawn in the larger scheme of things. Perhaps someday, you'll find your own."_**

Tree branches from all directions swatted and cut at me as I forced my way through the forest's thick exterior. There was no looking at the ground ahead of me, for all my eyes could see was the darkness that lie behind me. I could not be found. Not before I fulfilled my purpose.

Was it help I was seeking? No…perhaps it was acknowledgement. Acknowledgement from like individuals who had all shared the same pain and suffering that I had. Yeah, that had to be it.

But whatever the reason was, I was already in too deep to pull back now. I had to reach them, I had to warn them of things to come. It wasn't over yet. It couldn't be…

***THWAK***

A sudden pulse sounded and suddenly I wasn't moving anymore. I found myself lying face down in the mud. I struggled to catch my breath as my heart leapt out of my chest in fear. They had found me…

But my resolve wasn't shattered just yet. I threw my hands out in front of me, clawing at the weeds on the ground and pulled myself a few feet when a large lake fell into my sight. Even if it meant drowning, it'd be better than letting them find me.

I was so close.

***THWAK***

My hand had just barely touched the brink of the watery surface before the blow hit me directly in the head. The impact sent me over a foot and face first into the cold water. My vision had grown blurry and unconsciousness grew ever closer. And then everything was black.

I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet them…the infamous Sakamaki family.


	2. A Family Dinner

Chapter 1: A new beginning…?

It was a normal evening at the mansion where the Sakamaki brothers resided. Reiji, a rather refined but sharp-tongued man, had called everyone down to hold their 'supper' though it was hardly considered such a humble thing. The brothers all ate mostly in silence, with the occasional jab at one another filling the room with an unbearable tension. Among them sat a young girl named Yui with blonde hair and pale pink eyes. Her presence was nearly unnoticeable, had it not been for the younger siblings, Ayato and Laito's constant teasing of her.

"Ah, bitch-chan, can't you eat more than that? Your blood will certainly lose it's delicious flavor," Laito cooed with downright passionate grin. Laito's green eyes gleamed as Ayato, known for his possesive behavior, grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him. Licking his lips, he moved his face towards hers and threatened, "How about I fix that mouth for you, chichinashi?" before forcing his lips on hers, very much to her dismay. He pulled away with blood on his lips, using his tongue to clean up his mouth.  
At the sounds of Yui's whimpers, Laito seemed to enjoy himself as blush crossed his grinning face. However, the other four brothers seemed to have been at their wits end witnessing the scene at the dinner table. Kanato, who was sitting beside Laito, firmly gripped his teddy bear, and remarked, "Why don't ever share Yui's blood with the rest of us? It's not fair to take her all for yourself."

With a begrudging sigh, Ayato started to argue that Yui's body and blood all belong to him when Reiji finally intervened.  
"Ayato, if you continue to disgrace us with your lewdness, I will be forced to punish you. Please keep this behavior in the bedroom," Reiji warned firmly, to which Ayato laughed and said, "Yours truly will do that and much much more!"

Meanwhile, the eldest brother Shu seemed to very distant from the conversation. His eyes remained shut as it appeared he dozed off at the table, however he was simply just absorbed in the music playing on his headphone. But one eye perked open as the youngest brother Suburu suddenly made an appearance into the conversation.  
'Oi, I smell something outside…fresh blood, not from our kind," he says while standing up and instantly disappearing. At this, Shu sighs heavily and mutters, "So troublesome…" before disappearing as well.  
Ayato mutters something only Yui can hear before he states to the rest of the brothers, "Alright, let's figure out what's going on. Not many people know we're out here…"  
They all end up disappearing in thin air while Yui simply stands up and makes her way back to her room.


	3. A Diabolik Rescue?

**Chapter 2: A Diabolik Rescue?**

I was surrounded with darkness for a far as I could see, when suddenly I felt a stirring in my gut. Out of nowhere, my eyes jolted open and water forced it ways out of my mouth as I choked it out on the grass beside me. I heard a giggled from behind me as hands suddenly ran themselves through my red hair pulling it back. My heart pulsed as I jerked away and turned towards whoever had drug me out of the lake.

The face I saw...wasn't familiar to me...in fact, I couldn't even remember how I'd ended up in this situation…I was drowning, and then…what happened before that? I stared blankly at the young man in front of me.  
"Well, isn't it quite fun that a beauty has fallen into our laps once again?" the man smirked, "My name is Laito. Pleasure to meet you."

His voice sounded quirky and a little erotic, as I connected the face to the person who had spoken. He wore a hat and had medium length reddish hair and stark green eyes that appeared to be looking me over in wonder. Feeling uncomfortable, I sat up to see five others standing tall around me. They were all beautiful…but had an intimidating aura around them.

"Who are you and why are you here?" a sharp voice demanded, sounding very irritable. I glanced to see that it came from a man with dark hair and glasses. Swallowing, I stumbled to find a convincing answer, for I myself, had no idea what I do before I came to this place.

"I…don't know. I believe…I had a reason to come here…but I can't remember why," I stuttered, raising a palm to my head, which now was graced with a huge throbbing bump on the side. Another man with curly light blonde hair sniffed, and commented flatly, "She has an open wound on her head. She must have amnesia."  
Laito chuckled and turned to a boy with lavender hair and childish eyes and jeered, "Aren't we fortunate, Kanato? We might have another bride in our midst."

Kanato scoffed and replied, "Don't kid yourself, you fool. We already have a sacrificial bride; what use could we have for this human?"  
I winced at the disgust in his voice as I held onto my wound, a trickle of blood spilling through my fingers. I witnessed their noses sniffing curiously as one with white hair stepped forward and kneeled in front of me.  
"Very peculiar," he murmured as he grabbed my hair and pulled it towards him. I gasped at his strength as he grabbed the hand of mine with blood on it with his opposite hand and brought it to his lips. As the blood touched his tongue, he flinched for a moment before releasing my hair and saying, "It's almost sour," with a hint of surprise and/or disgust.

Their eyes were all on me and there was a good couple minutes of silence. It made me feel a little ashamed. Who was I…and how did I get to be in this situation?  
"Hey you," a voice broke the silence. It came from a boy who looked similar to Laito, however had a less erotic vibe and more of a bratty aura to him, "Give us your name already. Or don't you know it?"  
"Aren't you ever so eager to get to the bottom of things, Ayato? Too afraid to leave your plaything without you for too long?" Suburu retorted with a scoff. "Shut up and know your place, you lunatic!"?

Suburu looked like he was about to punch Ayato, but I decided to use this time to interrupt.  
Though I stumbled to find an answer to their question at first, recollection came to me as I stuttered out, "Jade. My name is Jade. Jade Honma."

Laito snickers and then tries pulling an innocent expression as he tells me, "Well, sweet Jadey-chan, I hate to break it to you but we might have to kill you. Ah, but the thought of sucking you dry just entices me so…"

"What, why?" I asked fearfully as I stood up and backed away from the lot, "You're joking right? I haven't done anything!"

"He's not joking," Shu sighed, while raising his hand to scratch his head, "Reiji…explain it so I don't have to."  
Reiji furrowed his brow in annoyance and he pushed up his glasses with his finger and sighed exasperatedly, "Listen here, young lady. It might not make much sense to somebody who foolishly stumbles into our territory, but we're not exactly normal. We're vampires, for heaven's sake. It's dangerous for you to be here. And it's even more dangerous for us if you brought 'friends'. It's less trouble for us to eradicate your existence before anyone else shows up to find you."

My throat felt dry. I was honestly scared of these vampires. I could see their fangs gleaming in the moonlight. Just then, it occurred to me that I wasn't frightened alone by the existence of these said vampires…it's as if I'd already known they existed…  
But they were going to have to hold off on killing me if they wanted to find out the reason I came here. Even if I couldn't remember why I'm here, I'd have to convince them of my necessity.

"Wait," I cautioned as they stepped forward, "I may not remember who I am but I could be someone of major importance to you!"  
The six of them smirked and Ayato retorted, "Don't be full of yourself! What importance could you possibly be to us?"

With that said, he stepped forward and was about to grab me, when Shu lifted a hand and motioned for him to stop. He then looked straight into my eyes and said, "Let's say we trust you and decide not to kill you. Where will you go now?"

I exhaled a sigh and stared at my muddy wet feet before stating frustratedly, "I…don't have anywhere to go. All I know is that I'm here and I have no memory of why. It was important to me though. So please, please don't kill me. All I ask is that you let me go."

A breeze started to blow as my soaked body began to shiver while I waited for them to reply. Shu made an unconcerned expression before saying, "I don't care what happens then. Do what you want. But you're in rough shape right now. We won't kill you but you're going to need a place to stay."  
Reiji then spoke up and said, "You can stay in Yui's room. Consider yourself lucky for now . It'd only be more problematic for us disposing of your body if something happens after we leave you alone."  
I heaved a sigh of relief before running a hand through my hair which had been covering my eyes. As I did so, a look of surprise crossed everyone's face.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little confused and uncomfortable. It was Suburu who spoke up and said, "That's a nasty scar on your eye. How long have you had it?"  
My mind went blank and before I knew it, I uttered bitterly ,"Too long. Too damn long."

After saying that, I flipped my bang back over my eye so they couldn't stare at it any longer. But I must have been standing drenched for too long because my legs suddenly felt like jelly and my head grew hot and cold at the same time. I blacked out shortly before falling to the ground.  
A look of dismay crossed the brother's faces as they seemed to realize that there had to be more to this story than what I had known myself.


	4. Sleeping with Vampires

My eye fluttered open to the sound of faint classical music playing from another room. I was in someone else's bedroom and lying on their bed. Standing at the edge of the bed was a young woman, who looked a similar age to me, with blonde hair and pale pink eyes. She wore a timid smile as she asked, "Are you feeling okay? You were soaked to the bone when you were brought in.'

I groaned as I sat myself up, reaching a hand to the painful wound on my head. It was loosely bandaged, and I pieced it together that she must have done it since I doubt any of those guys would do something that nice.  
"So your name is Jadey, huh?" she asked as she sat down on a chair at my side. I nodded and murmured, "What happened to me?"

She sighed and explained, "Well, from what I've gathered, they found you in our lake unconscious and bleeding. they thought there was someone else here, but that person must've disappeared because there wasn't any scent. And now you're staying with us until you regain your memories."

My eyes widened as I exclaimed in response, "I'm staying here? Why?"  
"Because you had a reason to, didn't you?" she tilted her head before continuing, "Nobody comes to this place on accident. Believe me, I would know…"  
I stared at her for just a moment before thinking to myself, 'what a turn of events'. The girl seemed to notice my confusion as she smiled and said, "My name is Yui, and to be honest, I'm a little happy to have another girl here. It's been just me for a good while now."

"How did you end up here?" I asked her, before slipping my legs out from underneath the blankets to find myself dressed in a nightgown.  
Yui chuckled and replied, "It's a long story but it's been a lot less scary since you arrived."

Her smile was warm and inviting. I found myself smiling at her with a feeling that felt foreign to me. Maybe, contentness?  
Just then, a loud thud wrapped on the wall and Yui's expression turned fearful as she quickly scurried to the bedroom door and opened it, to reveal an irritable Ayato standing before her, dressed in a school uniform.  
"Oi Chichinashi, didn't I tell you to come to my room an hour ago…?" he complained before his gaze met my eyes and he sneered, "Oh, what's this? Chichinashi has herself a new friend huh? You must be so enthused."  
I didn't like the tone he was using when speaking about her and the words slipped out before I realized I said them, "That's a lot coming from a useless bloodsucker who can't even tie a tie."  
His eyes grew fierce as he growled, "Don't you underestimate me, bitch."  
I stared him down for at least a minute before Reiji appeared and commanded Ayato and Yui that they were to be leaving for school in fifteen minutes. I glanced at the window to see it was indeed still night time. About midnight, to be exact.

"Don't worry about school," Yui reassured, "Just stay here and rest. You had a bad fever earlier. The bath is open for you."  
School? What was that? I asked myself and they left the room. I have no memory of ever going to school. I felt like I had been home-schooled for a lot of my life. Being around people in such a bumbling environment felt pretty foreign to me as well.  
I sighed in relief when the house fell silent. I decided to take this time to look around. I hadn't gotten the chance to really see the place I am staying in.

It was huge, a mansion that stretched over a large garden. I came across many strange rooms that gave me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. There were dungeons, torture devices, and dust everywhere. The smell of blood was intoxicating. Finally exhausted from my endeavor, I decided to relax as Yui suggested and take a bath.  
Their bathroom had a decent sized bath and I found myself indulging in the unlimited hot water. It was different from the life I'd previously been used to. That much I could remember.  
When I had finally pulled myself out, I caught sight of myself in the full sized mirror that stretched across the wall's width. I had such pale ivory skin, green eyes, and strawberry colored hair. A reflection of myself. I stepped closer to the mirror and brushed my bangs out of my face. There it was.

In the reflection, I glared at the scar over my right eye. It was unsightly. I glanced down at my hand before reaching over to touch it in the mirror. When I touched it, an intense wave of pain swept over me which caused me to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Just then, a chill crept up my back. Someone was in here with me. I eerily looked around with just my eyes from my position on the floor, when I heard the sound of laughter.

"Did you recall something just then?" taunted a voice I could only recognize as one individual's. Laito. His smirk made an appearance humbly as he stepped out from the shadow of the bathroom corner. I felt myself gulp unconsciously as I desperately attempted to cover my exposed body. His grin grew wider as he murmured, "Don't worry so much, dear. I can promise I won't bite…hard."

I glared at him and uttered, "Don't touch me. My blood won't suit your tastes."

I closed my eyes in embarrassment before wrapping the fallen towel around my bodice. Laito simply stared through me callously, before stepping forward and groaning, "You're so fascinating, it's making me hungry."  
Suddenly he was right behind me, his arms creating a stronghold around my shoulders. Struggling to break away, I cried, "S-Stop, please Laito-san!"  
He moaned almost pleasurably in response before giggling out, "What truths are you hiding in that pretty head of yours?"

He was just about to bite down on my neck when a look of realization spread across his face. He released me quickly making me collapse on the floor with a hard thud. He smiled at me as he stood above me and said, "I almost got too ahead of myself. Ah, Jadey-chan is not at all like Bitch-chan. I'll have to remember to take things slow if I want to enjoy you to my fullest."  
I stared at him in both amazement and disgust before I spat out, "What are you even doing home? I thought everyone left for school!"

With a sickening grin, he bent down so his lips were pressed to my ear and whispered, "I'm such a naughty boy. That school just can't handle me."  
I felt my face grow hot as I inched myself away from his breathing on my face. God, he was a dangerous one.

Everything about him just resonated an intimidating aura….but for some reason, I felt drawn to it like a moth to a flame. What secrets hid beneath his infuriatingly perpetuating exterior? Could he possibly help unlock the secrets behind my own?

He disappeared and I felt a sigh of relief wash over me as I quickly oriented my clothes and made my way back to the safety of Yui's bedroom. If Laito was here, I didn't want to risk another moment being around him.


	5. Living with Vampires

"So because you'll be staying with us for a while, Reiji has decided we need to be more informed about you. For starters, how old are you? When's your birthday? Blood type?" Yui asked me in the kitchen one evening. It's been a week since my arrival and it'd already proven to be interesting.

"I'm seventeen. Born June 16th. Blood type AB."

The last few days had been a roller coaster of emotions for me as the brothers took it upon themselves to trap me around every corner. This very evening, Subaru had smashed a whole table in the game room, which had woke me up from sleep. When I went over to see what happened, apparently Reiji had said something inappropriate about his mother, and sent him on a flying rampage. At my arrival to the scene, Subaru threw a vase towards me. The glass shattered on impact, only grazing my shin. I wouldn't have noticed it if Subaru didn't zero in on my wound with wide eyes.

"That scent again…it's too strong to ignore," he muttered before suddenly making an appearance in front of me, kneeling down at my feet. He moves so his hand catches the now drizzling blood that oozes out of the cut.

"I know it's sour at first but…it turns sweet as honey after I swallow. What are you…"he trails off as grabbed my leg and practically pulls me off my feet as he inhales the scent. Feeling very uncomfortable, I swiftly pulled my leg away from his grip and retorted, "Don't just touch me as you please."

At this, he grinned and said, "You think you can defy me? Don't act all high and mighty, you stupid girl."

I gulped at his deadened expression when he pressed me against the closed door and bared his fangs.

"You test me and you die. You got that?" he growled before dropping me and disappearing out of the room in a huff. I think I must have offended him.

I giggled at the thought as I tuned back into the present. Though these vampires all had a reason to be feared, I couldn't help but feel like they were all just children trapped in teenage bodies. My thoughts fell back to what happened with Laito when I first got here. I hadn't run into him much since then but I couldn't help but be a little tense whenever I saw him. He was an enigma. I couldn't read his intentions. But whatever they were, he was intent on them being a secret.

"Yui," I addressed her, "I could use some new clothes. I didn't come here with much and I'd like to go shopping. Would you like to come with me?"

Yui looked surprised as she answered, "Yeah, of course! I'm so happy you asked. I've been needing to get out for a while. Let me just let Ayato know…"

"Do you have to tell him wherever you go?" I inquired, curious to why she always followed him so obediently. She made a hard expression and she answered reluctantly, "Well, I kind of wonder myself…but I chose him to be the one to drink my blood. He's rough, selfish, possessive, and he calls me names. But underneath that, he's actually somewhat kind. He's…been through a lot in the past, and that makes him who he is today."

I nodded, somewhat understanding what she meant. My own past wasn't all too clear right now but I felt like I could honestly relate. I have scars all over my body, and I can't remember what or who inflicted them. It gave me a sickly feeling whenever I thought about it. Maybe it has to do with why I'm here now…

~

"Ah Yui, what do you think of this gray skirt?" I asked while holding up a cute gray frilly mini skirt. I've always loved gray and black clothes. It seemed to neutralize the bright color of my hair.

"Wow, that's really cute. You should try it on with those other things you picked," she suggested. I smiled to myself and went into the fitting room to try on the clothes I'd picked. As I eyed myself over in the mirror,

I felt a feeling of satisfaction wash over me. I wore a quarter sleeve black crewneck with the frilly gray skirt, adorned with black and white striped tights, a maroon scarf, and black ankle boots. When I went out to show Yui, it took only a moment to realize she wasn't alone.

Before her, I saw a navy colored fedora. His back was to me and he was facing Yui. Her eyes were wide with confusion and I felt my heart freeze up. What was he doing here? And everything was going so well for me…

Just as I stepped out, he turned around, his expression ecstatic as he enthused, "Ah Jadey-chan, I came specifically to see you!"

He moved towards me swiftly before he noticed my outfit and eyed me up and down. He grinned seductively as he cocked his head and said, "You must've wanted to look good the next time you saw me. Fufu. Well, you devilish little thing, you succeeded."

"Laito, I'm here with Yui. What do you want? Did you just come here to ruin my day?" I grunted irritably. I was having a nice time and since our last meeting, I hadn't felt at good terms with him.

He faked being offended and exclaimed, "I don't know what you mean, Jadey-chan. I was simply on my way to my favorite reading place when I saw fragile little Bitch-chan all by herself. For a moment I thought maybe she was with Ayato, but lucky me she was with you."

"Yeah, lucky you," I scowled before going back to change in the fitting. Laito began to follow behind before I turned around and shoved him away and said, "Sit boy!"

He giggled giddily in reply and rebuttled kind of half-heartedly, "Those kinds of phrases…aren't going to work."

"You don't sound real convinced," I commented with a smirk. Two can play at his game. He shook his head and chuckled, "Whatever, little devil. You keep playing the tough girl act. I can wait. It won't be long before you're crying and begging me not to hurt you. Just like the other night."

With a wink, he drifted off out of the store. Inside the fitting room, my heart raced indefinitely. Why do I get like this when he's around? I don't know how to deal with people like him. He makes my chest hurt.


	6. Tarnished Silver Rose

**Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read another chapter of my very first DiaLove stories! I hope to write many more in the future, but for the time being, I've been writing a lot for this one. I have it planned out that it's going to get much darker in the near future chapters and might require an R rating later on.**

**But for right now, I hope you enjoy the fluffy lighter moments. I felt really compelled to write this chapter after I heard Laito's version of Gin No Bara. He has a beautiful voice that makes me melt inside, and this chapter is the vision it inspired me to write about. Btw, I feel I should confirm that this is in fact a LaitoxOC story. It was not decided right away but after my fingers did the talking, it ended up being strongly favorable. However, there is going to be a love triangle situation in the near future with one of the other brothers, whom I think should be pretty obvious who at this point. Also, look forward to learning Jadey's past very soon! I'm impatient with the amnesia part so I might be rushing a bit lol. So enough of my rambling! Enjoy this chapter!**

_Hidden within the deranged peaceful silence, a black cradle swaying with too much trust_

_"If…there is an end…I want you to tell me," the meaningless answer within your pure eyes_

_Like softly crushing a tarnished silver rose in my hands_

_If we could forget the cruel pain of fate, I could drain you without noticing how severely lethal it is_

_This darkness is…an endless cycle?_

I was lying in bed sleeping when I heard a voice singing in the night. It was the weekend and there was no school so everyone was either out scrounging for food or they were sleeping. A voice awoke me from the my sleep. It was echoing down the halls of my newly moved into bedroom. Yui and I had decided to separate sleeping quarters, as Ayato making frequent nightly visits became a regular occurrence.

Longing to know where the singing was coming from, I lurked down the dark hallways in search of the sound. It grew louder as I grew closer and for a moment, I hid behind a statue beside an open door way of a room labeled the Grand tea room. I peaked around the corner to see a figure sitting behind a piano. My breath caught in my throat.

It was **Laito**. He looked so absorbed in the sound that he didn't seem to notice my presence. I watched in awe as he sang solemnly. His voice was absolutely beautiful, but his eyes were in a distant place as he prattled notes on the piano at a rapid pace.

_Sleeping quietly, the scars left behind on your neck_

_Even if the point when the tears overflowed is an eternal curse,_

_Now this preciousness and this pain are sleeping within our hearts_

My body grew hot as I lost myself in viewing his solo performance. It was so full of loneliness, I felt myself reaching out to him unconsciously. When the music stopped, I saw him heave a sigh and turn to stare at the moon through the glass window. In the silence, I grew anxious and shuffled loudly. Laito's face turned towards me and he commanded lowly, "Come out now, you eavesdropper."

A little startled he noticed me, I immediately stepped out to face him. His eyes lightened when he realized it was me.

He smiled a gloomy smile and said nothing. He continued to stare at the half moon. He then made a motion with his hand that beckoned me to come over to him. I don't know why I decided to obey him, but his out of character seriousness made me realize that I should listen to him. As I moved closer to where he sat on the piano bench, he met my eyes and asked, "Why are we born, Miss Honma? What is our purpose?"

Not sure how to answer, I stammered out, "I-I don't know…Perhaps we all ask ourselves this kind of question."

His eyes remained distant. This rang out very strange to me. Why was Laito acting so perplexing? He was usually so upbeat, overly perverted, and care-free. For him to be so different now, I inherently felt great concern.

Just then, he stood up right in front of me, never losing my gaze. His hand moved and brushed my long bang over to the side.

"Are you a tortured soul as well?" he asked me softly, to which I had no words to answer him with. My heart raced sporadically in my chest. Little knots bundled in my stomach and I couldn't come up with any witty thing to say that might lighten his mood. It was like being in a trance.

He reached over to me with both hands and pulled me into a soft embrace, before murmuring in my ear, "Don't move away. This will only hurt for little while."

With that, he sunk his fangs into my neck. For a moment, I was petrified that someone had finally bitten me during the course of my staying here. It was painful, enough to make my eyes water profusely. He held onto me strongly so all I could do was whimper when the pain grew unbearable. It was unbelievably scorching as he sucked my blood; I thought for sure my blood was boiling. All I could muster out was a weak, "L-Laito-" before my body went weak and everything went black.

Laito held onto her as she collapsed in his arms. His eyes glowed and blood dripped from his lips as he admired her sleeping figure. His thoughts were ablaze at this newfound taste in his mouth. Like nothing he could have even dreamed of. A peculiar flavor that left a unique taste on his tongue.

"Laito-kun," a voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked up to see Ayato standing in the doorway, "What are you doing?"

Ayato squinted at the questionable situation of Jade's unconscious body in the arms of his twin, who was covered in blood. Laito gazed downwards, casting a shadow over his luminated eyes, before covering it with the phony expression of his usual cheeky smirk.

"I'm awakening a goddess."


	7. More than a Dream

_"Your life and your body are all mine. Look at these scars, they're proof of my love for you," said a man whose face I couldn't see. It sounded so familiar but the picture wouldn't come together. His shadowy arms wrap themselves around me, the grip so powerful, it leaves bruises where it touches. I struggle but I am helpless._

_"Please don't," I begged under my breath. He smiled. My vision went hazy. How could this be real? Such isolation in the presence of others. I want to disappear. I find myself sobbing. The man gets angry. _

_"What is wrong with you? You should feel overjoyed to be loved so much."_

_I never wanted this…_

_"I will never forgive you," I uttered morbidly, "Never in a thousand years will I ever forgive you for what you've done."_

_With those hands, he would make me soon wish I was never born into such a cruel world…_

I woke up in a panic. I was covered in sweat and there were tears coming from my eyes. The pain had felt so real…so invasive like it was plaguing my very soul. A sob escaped my lips as I tossed myself under my pillow.

I calmed down after a little bit before my mind slipped back into the here and now. My neck was sore from the night before. Laito…what happened that night…it seemed like a dream. I didn't even know what was real anymore. He had really drank my blood…and not just a little either. The only other one who'd even showed interest in my blood was Subaru…and his interest seems directed towards me for a different reason than Laito's.

I glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. There would be a knock at my door in few minutes to wake me up. There was short pulse in my chest and I instinctively held myself. I needed to get my shit together. I have to be stronger than this…

If what happened in my dream was actually a memory…then it might explain why I'm here.

Just then, the morning wake up knock sounded at my door, and I rose to my feet. The door opened and there stood Reiji. His expression was stern and he stated his usual morning agenda list, but as he was about to step out, he stopped and stared at me for a minute before smirking.

"Someone had a rough night," he commented teasingly as he eyed the bite mark on my neck. He observed it silently before murmuring, "Ah, he's impatient as ever I see. Can't even hold himself back after a mere few weeks. Pitiful."

He continued on to say, "Well, enough of that talk. What you do on your own time is none of my business. I'm here to inform you that you will be starting school with us tonight. It's been decided that since you are here, you might as well appear to be part of the family. Don't let this get to your head. Your position here is but a pawn in a greater scheme that has yet to unmask itself yet."

I swallowed worriedly at his words. Did he know something? I felt the urge to ask him directly, but he grinned suspiciously and replied, "Don't worry yourself over it. The truth always come out one way or another," before he disappeared. Damn these vampires played that trick on me a lot. It was starting to feel like they all knew more than I did. Why wouldn't my memories return to me yet? My injury has healed already. Slowly, little pieces form in my head but they still don't explain what I'm running from. _Who_ I'm running from.

"My name is Jade Honma. I was home schooled up until now so this is my first time at a real high school. Please take care of me," I bowed in front the class before making my way to my seat. I shared a classroom with Yui, Ayato, Kanato, and Laito. Despite the events that unraveled the night before, Laito showed no sign of acknowledging it happened whatsoever.

"Little devil, you're here! Did you miss me so much that you needed to see my face all the time?" he exclaimed at the beginning of class in his typical over the top and overconfident manner. I simply grimaced at him without saying anything in response.

This reaction made him pout as he forcibly pulled me into an embrace and whispered, 'Ah, your scent is so exhilarating. Fufu. It's like you're trying to make me aroused."

I scoffed at his lewdness and pushed him off of me before I disputed, "Only in your sick and demented dreams. Don't you have other girls you can harass before the day is over?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Yeah, I can do whatever I want really," before going on to say with a blush of red to his cheeks, "But it's the things I can't have that _really_ get me going."

"Gross," I shuddered at his nonstop perversion and sat down in my seat. I looked over to Yui and mouthed, "How did you put up with this?" while pointing at Laito whose seat was in front of me. Yui smiled a sympathetic expression before stating flatly, "You don't…he just consumes and manipulates you until you no longer care."

"Ouch bitch-chan, that hurts me deeply," he frowned before leaning back in his chair so his head was upside down on my desk. His eyes met mine from his vulnerable position and he murmured, "Don't listen to her, darling Jadey-chan. I am full of surprises. Do you want to find out?"

As usual, he always found ways to leave me utterly speechless. I felt a blush crawl onto my face but I looked the other way before pushing his head forward back to his own desk. As I did so, my fingers grazed through his reddish brown hair. It was soft…

Ugh, what was this half and half relationship that was developing between he and I? Being around him scares and excites me at the same time. He's the type I should resent the most. He's already given me several reasons to hate him.

From day one, he was the loathsome pervert I couldn't get out of my mind…What was connecting me to him?


	8. A Night at the Lake

It was the middle of the night when I was shaken awake from my sleep by a grinning pair of fangs. My heart almost leapt out of my chest before I realized it just Laito. I swallowed before composing myself enough to ask groggily,

"Laito, what are you doing in my room and why you waking me up in the middle my sleeping?"  
He simply smiled and said, "I want to surprise you with a good morning kiss," before leaning over and placing his lips on mine with a smile. Completely startled by this, I grabbed his shoulders and forced him from me and stumbled out, "Laito, what the hell do you think you're up to?"

A blush crept across his face as he murmured, "Ah, little devil, I just love it when you talk with such crude language."  
He then began to crawl toward me on the bed, to which I responded to by pulling the covers up over myself and trying to shoo him away. He giggled to himself before reaching out and grabbing my hand.

"Come with me, I want to take you somewhere," he stated less like an invitation and more like I had no choice in the matter. Sighing tiredly, I let him drag me from the bed but felt the notion to ask, "Can I at least get dressed first?"  
His eyes sparked up as he smiled, "But of course. Please go ahead," before he stood there quietly, implying heavily he had no intention to wait for me change. Groaning, I told him flatly, "If you're not going to get out, I simply won't change."  
He pouted at this and complained, "Well you're no fun at all, Jadey-chan! Fine, we'll do it your way," before turning around and muttering, "I won't look at you change…only for now though."

I quickly took advantage of this and changed into a pair of shorts and a V-neck shirt. Shrugging nonchalantly, I hummed, "Let's go then," before Laito grabbed my arm and hurriedly snuck out of nearest doorway with me in tow.  
Before I could catch my breath, he suddenly stopped in front of the lake out the backside of the mansion. I tilted my head and asked curiously, "What are doing here?"  
He tilted his head back at me just as cutely and giggled, "We're going swimming, my little devil."  
"But it's cold out," I stated with worry as his smile simply widened and he said, "You'll be fine, this lake is pretty warm usually."

"Laito, what are you doing?" I asked with surprise as he suddenly started stripping off pieces of his clothing casually. He made an obvious scoff before iterating, "We're going swimming."  
Suddenly, it dawned on me. This was Laito. Surely I couldn't have expected anything he suggested to not have some ulterior motive. I sighed to myself…how was I going to fight off this one?  
"-chan. Are you listening to me?"  
Huh? I wondered to myself when Laito's hands were all of a sudden at my waist, gripping each side of my shirt and pulling upwards. A swarm of butterflies waved knots through my stomach, as I tried to hold down his hands, "Laito, let's not get hasty now. I'm still a lady. You can't always do these types of things…"

"What about being a lady makes me not allowed to do the things you actually want me to?" he murmured lowly into my ear.  
My eyes cast to the ground and I pleaded, "Don't twist my words into justifying your own desires. I don't even know what I want."

"So you won't protest then?" his eyes lit up childishly, "Perhaps, the reason you came here was to be swept away, Jadey-chan. Has there ever been someone who makes you feel the way I make you?"  
I glanced up into his eyes nervously and took a moment to really think about it. Why had I come here again? I was running…but what would I gain in coming to a place like this? My heart thrashed internally at this enigma.  
Laito wasn't pleased with my silence.

"It's not nice to leave me waiting for an answer like that. Well, whether or not you've felt such pleasure before me is of no importance. I'll simply fill you with such passion, you won't think of anything else but me," he hummed lustfully. His eyes locked with mine and I stared into his emerald green orbs with wonder. Why was he doing this with me of all people? Especially when he…was such a puzzling character himself…what good would seducing me be? There had to be something I didn't understand.

I couldn't tell if I was under his spell or it was some inner longing in me but I felt an invisible string drawing me closer to his face. He was unmistakably beautiful, even despite his overwhelming personality. His reddish brown hair clung to my face as his bare arms wrapped themselves around my wais. Then he pulled me closer; our lips meeting in almost a hungry frenzy. The taste of his lips enraptured me as he delicately parted my mouth open with the tip of his tongue… It was mesmerizing how experienced he was at guiding me along. He moaned deeply into the kiss as he pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side.

"Mmm, I like it when you don't defy me. See, you were lying to yourself. You know exactly what you want," he purred as his hand reached towards the buttons of my shorts. When his finger grazed my abdomen, I felt a pang of nausea in my gut. Suddenly I backed away from him, whether in fear or shyness, I couldn't tell.  
His eyes widened as I continued to back up, until there was a loud SPLASH.

Laito wore an amused expression before joking, "Well if you wanted to swim, little devil, you should've just told me so!" before unbuttoning his pants and jumping in head first.

He swam over to my shivering cold, body, before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me close to him.  
"I don't dislike dining in the comfort of a full moon, in fact I've been feeling very famished these last few days," he chuckled before revealing his fangs and feeding me a vampire's kiss before drinking my blood beneath the moon light.


	9. No Need to Breakdown

It was raining around 4 AM as I found myself staying after school to catch up on some missed assignments. I never though public high school could be so difficult compared to being home schooled. The classroom was empty, as everyone else had left, including Yui and the brothers. Or so I had thought.

There was a loud crash of thunder and flash of lightning, which caused me to leap out of my seat from the startle. The lights went pitch black. The classroom door slammed open all of a sudden. A shadow made its way inside from the darkness. I couldn't see anything in front of me whenever the lightning flashed outside.

There was pulse from my chest as the fear crept in. Who was there with me in the dark?

"Laito, is that you?" I asked impulsively, silently hoping it was just him playing a trick on me. I gasped as hands grabbed at my arms and pulled me towards them, emitting a low, "I have finally found you."

For a moment, I thought I must have been mistaken. This couldn't be…the person I had been running from…

Like a freight train, a whole anthology of the memories I had forgotten before coming here returned to me as a gut wrenching scream escaped my lips. It felt like I was being torn up from the inside. My hands shook at my sides and desperately clung to myself to keep from falling apart.

"Please stop, don't hurt me anymore, Frederick…" I sobbed fearfully. The memories inside my brain was replaying itself in high definition quality.

"It hurts, it hurts," I was panting it out louder now, my breath swelling out in heaves from my lungs. I was so scared I couldn't breathe.

"Oi! Who the hell is Frederick? What's wrong with you?" a voice called out as the lights turned back on to reveal Subaru standing before me, wearing a confused/concerned expression. For some reason, I couldn't calm down. All I saw was the illusion of black hair and golden eyes standing over me. My biggest nightmare had recollected itself in my mind and wasn't going to leave until I remembered every detail of my greatest punishment.

"D-Don't touch me," I muttered out, as Subaru kneeled down in front of me and pulled me into a soft embrace. He whispered, "I don't what happened to you but please calm down. No one is hurting you. It's just me."

I looked up and met his eyes with a fearful expression. This wasn't the past. This was the present. Subaru won't do anything to me like this…I need to calm down. On his face was an expression of worry and confusion. I swallowed and relaxed in his arms. I had remembered the reason why I had come here…but the reason itself seemed silly to me now. I was running from the enemy…into the hands of a greater one…

"What did you come here for?" I asked Subaru when I had finally mustered the nerve to talk after my frantic, somewhat embarrassing episode. He made a somewhat frustrated look before explaining, "You weren't waiting at the car and everyone else had already gone home. I was asked by Shu to see you made it back."

'Oh," I murmured before he continued to say, "Yeah, that's all I was here to do but the lights went out before I could open the door. Then you started freaking out and screaming at me. What scared you?"

I sighed and looked at the ground. I couldn't explain my situation to these vampires. I had come solely to burden them with my presence. There was no logical reason to tell them anything.

"I just…thought you were someone else," I muttered as he stood up and held a hand out to me. I grabbed it and told him, "Please don't tell anyone else about this, okay? Just take me home."

He nodded distantly before guiding me out of the room, never once letting go of my arm.

Laito wore a dark expression as he watched Subaru and Jade walk out of the classroom holding onto one another. He had witnessed everything that happened and was trying to piece together the connection to this and her lost memories. His eyes glowed in envy at Subaru's warmth, before he chuckled lowly and spoke in a soft whisper, "So, so fascinating. If my theory is correct, then Jadey-chan and I were destined to find each other."


	10. Escape No More

**Alright, so this is going to be a pretty crazy chapter for Laito fans. There's a lot of triggers in this for mild violence and sexual themes. As much as he is sexually deviant, he also has his temperamental side as well and it really comes out towards the end of this chapter. I wanted to stay true to his character as possible and in the games, there were some dark moments as such so I hope no one is offended or shocked at the content coming up. The next chapter will be the origin of my OC, and I surely hope it won't come as a surprise to anyone. So please enjoy this lengthy chapter!**

It'd been a few days since I broke down in front of Subaru, and I found it harder to keep pretending I didn't remember what happened to me…or what I really was. Perhaps everyone had already known and were just keeping silent so they can take advantage of me like every other vampire has. Perhaps it was selfish to think this way, but I know I can't stay here any longer. I'm bringing my burden to their doorstep and it's a burden far greater than I think they can imagine…the wrath of Frederick Dooley will not be a kind one.

These were my thoughts as I stared down at my notebook, in the middle of class one evening. I'd been trying to avoid Laito, since our romantic encounter at the lake the other night. My feelings for him were…torn. One part of me was interested in him as a man, full of mystery and curiosity. I felt embarrassed to think of him in the such a way….but on the other hand, he could be intimidating, cruel, and calculating.

"Jadey-chan," a voice interrupted my thoughts, "You seem unwell, are you feeling okay?"

It was Yui. Sweet innocent Yui. There were times when I could really appreciate her integrity. At least I knew she wasn't plotting anything against me.

"I'm, just a little under the weather today…Perhaps because it's raining out side," I commented, hoping she'd take the bait and let it go for now. I wasn't feeling well at all. Since my memories returned, my stomach had been feeling nothing but nausea for a good while. It pains me that I cannot tell even Yui about my circumstances…but when I leave, maybe she'll understand in time. I'd have to do it soon…because no matter what I do, Frederick will find me in due time…he always does. The fact that he hadn't made a move until now meant he had a plan…and perhaps somebody here was helping to orchestrate it. I couldn't be too sure but the tension was beginning to make me sick with anxiety.

It hadn't taken me very long to pack up the few things I had and prepare to embark while the others were at school. It wasn't easy to convince Reiji that I was sick, but after enough dramatic acting, he finally shrugged and told me to rest at home.

I swallowed before I surveyed the items packed in my bag. A few pairs of clothes, toothbrush, snacks for the road, and a silver knife I found in Subaru's room. I'm sure he'd be pissed if he knew I had it, but I needed some form of protection…I confess, despite not being full human, I still needed to defend myself from vampires like Frederick.

I heaved a sigh before pulling my bag over my shoulder and heading outside. I'd have to be fast if I wanted to make it through the courtyard without anyone seeing me. I was almost halfway to the lake when I suddenly heard a loud strike against something.

"Where do you think you're going?" it was a startlingly thuggish voice, which I recognized as Subaru's. I turned around to find him standing inside the concrete entrance to the underground dungeon, which his clenched fist imbedded in the wall. Shit. He must be mad about the knife.

"S-Subaru, I can explain this," I started but he interrupted me swiftly, "Oi, don't fuck me with me! I can tell you've been hiding something from the get-go. You remind me of her…" he trailed off.

I blinked, unsure of what to make of that statement and asked, "Who?"

"My mother," he stated unblinking, before he went on, "What happened to you? Why do you have to leave?"

I stared at the ground. I couldn't find the courage to say anything other than, "I-I can't talk about it…it's none of your business anyway. This is my problem."

He chuckled and said, "I think it is my problem. You have my special knife after all," before suddenly appearing right behind me, to my absolute terror.

His arms grabbed me and held me tight so I couldn't run away. His right hand dug into my bag with ease and pulled out the knife and held it to my throat.

"Please d-don't," I begged lowly before he smiled and asked teasingly, "Because you're not 100% human, did you think this won't still kill you?"

I stared blankly in front of me before muttering, "How do you know that?"

"Your blood," he answered, "it didn't taste like anything I've ever tasted before. You're a dhampir. Half human, half vampire. I overheard Reiji and Shu talking about it not long after you showed up. I didn't even know such a thing could exist. A vampire should always turn his bride into another vampire right? Breeding with a human doesn't make any sense."

"Shut up," I grunted in dismay. I didn't enjoy hearing the story of my birth, "Vampires are known to be horrifying and cruel. My father didn't want my mother to become a monster."

My tongue lashed in disgust as I tried to push Subaru off of me. Remembering my mother and father gave me a horrible recollection of my hatred for pureblood vampires.

Subaru throttled me back towards him and hissed in dismay at my choice of words before he snarled, "Shut your mouth before I get really angry."

He bared his fangs and moved towards my throat. With great speed, he pierced my flesh and started to drink my blood. Shaking with uncontrollable anger, I cried out, "Subaru, this is why can't trust you people! Vampires have done nothing but hurt and abuse me and the people around me! How could I have ever thought this was a good plan to ask you guys for help?"

He pulled away and stepped back and said, "What are you running from?"

"Please leave me alone!" I yelled before before taking off in a blind rage into the opposite direction from him.

He didn't follow me, and internally I was relieved. I can't believe he drank my blood…and he knew the truth about me. I thought I could hide it but I guess my blood revealed it. I wonder if that meant Laito knew too. But that didn't matter anymore.

I kept running further into the forest, avoiding all public roads until I finally arrived at the city. It would be easier to blend in amongst all the people…or so that's what I thought.

A feeling of uneasiness overwhelmed me shortly after walking the streets for a good hour. It felt like someone was watching my every move. I dove into a nearby alley indiscreetly, hoping that whatever it was would pass by. That's when I heard a chuckle of laughter from behind me. As I glanced around, I saw a dark silhouette at the end of the alley.

"Oh, little devil, you really did it this time…" the voice drawled deeply, sounding very agitated. Laito…my heart thudded loudly in my chest as the fear of realization kicked in. I opened my mouth to say something but it didn't have the chance to come out. Laito was already behind me, and with a swift knock to the head, I blacked out without a second to scream.

I woke up with a heavy pain on the side of my head. Ugh, what happened? I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in the torture chamber. But I couldn't move. I looked around to find myself chained to a pully device with my arms above my head and my bare knees crumpled on the floor below me. That's when I remembered how I ended up here…but why would Laito chain me up?

"Ah, so you've finally woken up," his voice echoed as the dungeon door slammed open. Laito walked in, smiling from ear to ear as if he had just witnessed something hilarious. I shook uncontrollably as he moved near me, not yet ready to speak to me, and stood above me for several minutes. Then he sighed and asked, "do you know why I brought you here?"

I shook my head silently, not completely comprehending his intentions. He laughed darkly at my response and said, "Not only did I witness that violent fool drink your blood which belongs to me, you even had the nerve to try to leave without an explanation. That upsets me greatly, you know?"

"Laito, please listen," I tried to say but he shut me up by grabbing the end of the chain which hung over the pully device and pulling it hard, raising me several inches off the ground by my hands. The rusted chains which held me up were cutting my wrists considerably as I whimpered in pain.

"No, you listen," he shouted in retort, "I don't appreciate your lack of faith in me. After all, I thought I was the one who mattered most to you in this household. That should give me more seniority than anybody else! But here I find you, with Subaru of all people."

"You don't understand," I paused to say more but he yet again yanked at the pully, raising both my feet off the ground now. My wrists were now writhing in pain as tears fell down my face.

"No, you don't understand. I'm not finished talking," he sighed heavily before matching his gaze to mine, as I hung weightlessly above him.

"It hurts me," he murmured, " I don't take well to being put in this predicament. I don't want to hurt you this much but you need to open that mouth of yours and tell me what's wrong so I can make it better."

He leaned his head against my chest and faked a sniffle before returning to his angry front and tearing open the front of my shirt. I shrieked loudly and he snickered at me before he inquired, "So will you tell me what you're running from? Who you are? I don't like that you don't trust me enough to tell me."

I stared at him speechlessly. The words wouldn't come out, for they hid a painful reality that even I wasn't ready to accept. Please don't make me say it out loud…

"Nothing, huh? Sigh, if this is how you want it to be. I'm going to have to change my approach," he hummed, before suddenly grabbing my legs with both hands and placing them on his shoulders, leaving me stunned and scared as my legs spread open for him. Oh why did I have to wear a skirt today?

He smiled as he placed his lips on my inner thigh and started tonguing a trail slowly up my leg. I shivered and cried out, "Laito, stop this! Why can't you see this is hard for me to talk about? Why can't you let it go?"

He ignored me and continued until he reached my underwear line. His slender fingers then slipped in a notch and snapped the material against my feminine region. The tears continued to pour out my eyes as he continued to mess around, licking through the material and doing just about anything he could to tantalize me to no end. Tingling sensations roused through me and my face was beat red after a few minutes.

"Mmm, are you enjoying this as much as I am? I'll pleasure you into submission soon enough," he murmured lustfully, the blush on his cheeks glowing with excitement.

I couldn't handle it anymore, I needed this punishment to end.

"Laito," I panted out, my legs withering like jelly as he dropped them, allowing them to dangle above the floor, "I'll tell you everything. Please listen to me."

He stepped back, his gaze growing surprisingly concerned as he huffed out, "Fine, but you better have learned your lesson. I don't like to be played with and then not given straight answers."

I nodded as he loosened the chain and let me down on the floor. He grabbed a key out of his pocket and unchained the cuffs on my wrists which clanked loudly onto the ground. I shivered from the coldness in the dungeon and Laito threw off his jacket and wrapped my bare legs with it. I met his eyes sincerely before I started.


	11. Origins

_**So once again, I will leave this warning. There is some heavy themes coming up in the OC's backstory and I hope that no one will be offended by this. I had this plan for her since the very beginning and it was difficult for me to figure how to write it in a way that no one would feel upset. For anyone who reads, this I'd greatly appreciate some feedback, as I'm not always sure how my story plays out to other people and am often clouded my own bias and love for it. Thanks for reading!**_

"I'm the product of a forbidden birth between a vampire and human. My father's name is Erik Winchester. He was a very powerful vampire from long ago who once thought to be considered an even match with your father, Karl Heinz. However, he constantly fought the corrupted ideals that your father had believed in, which made him cast out as a pureblood traitor. My father was a compassionate man, who only wished to bring fourth a prominent future for all vampires. However, with him being cast out the by the man who was said to be the next vampire king, the community lost their faith in him and he was left to walk alone with a burning hatred for his own kind. Not long after that, he met my mother, who showed him empathy unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. They fell in love immediately. But unlike the code which vampires are meant to follow, he refused to turn her into a vampire like him, He had fallen in love with her humanity. To turn her into a sacrificial bride…he couldn't bear the idea. So he left her unchanged and after a few years, she had become pregnant. It wasn't expected, in fact, it wasn't even supposed to be possible."

I paused for a moment to look at Laito's expression, to find his eyes staring sharply at mine. It was a little intimidating to find him so absorbed in my history but I sighed and continued.

"They tried to keep it a secret, but it eventually spread that they had conceived a hybrid. But instead of being disgusted at the truth, the vampire community reveled at it. Many families thought that this might be the vampires path to becoming human. From the time I was born, my parents received many marriage proposals from families in hopes that their offspring could breed with hybrid and create a new race. My parents worked hard to hide me from the vampires for as long as they could, and in the mean time raised me as a regular child. Eventually though, a powerful and wealthy vampire family from the west appeared at our door. They introduced us to their son Frederick, before having a discussion with my father and mother. Like my father, they also wanted to go against Karl Heinz's reign and proposed that their son and I get engaged and be a symbol to their cause. At first, my father was reluctant. He didn't like the idea of giving his daughter away before she had the choice to choose. But Frederick's parents were restless. They were willing to give us anything in exchange for my future. My father relented and it was decided that I would become the fiancée of Frederick on my 14th birthday.

"I grew up being aware of the decision and lived my life as a regular teenager until the day he came for me. I had only met him once as a child, and I didn't take much consideration to how he would be as a young adult. When I first met him, he had the aura of a mature adult. He was attractive, with straight medium length black hair and golden eyes with a slender figure. But I had no idea what I was in for.

"The promise to his family was that on the day I would leave with their son, my father would leave my mother temporarily and work under a false identity for Karl Heinz. Their plan was to infiltrate his domain and regain favor. I felt bad leaving my mother behind but at that time, I truly believed that she'd be fine and I'd be able to find happiness in the situation for her sake. But I soon found out that it would be impossible for me.

"Frederick was a bloody tyrant. To him, I was nothing but a possession that would make him the strongest of all the vampire. Unlike his parent's ideals, Frederick simply wanted more power. He found the fact that I was a hybrid disgusting and would tell me that the only reason he was engaged to me was because Karl Heinz didn't have any daughters he could marry. He'd say these horrible things to me all the time and would even beat me up and leave marks and bruises on me. The worst part is that I wasn't allowed to go home to see my mother or he would kill me.

"One day, after we had both turned 16, Frederick's attitude suddenly changed. He suddenly took up an interest in me…I don't know if it was because we reached young adult hood or something, but he wanted me more than anything. It frightened me to death. I didn't want anything to do with him anymore…so I rejected him and he grew furious and desperate.

"I remember the look in his eyes. Being home schooled from a young age, I never had the chance to be around others. Just he and I were together all the time. So when I told him I wanted to leave, he attacked me. He crushed a few of my ribs and snapped my wrist before he…he," I choked up as the memory played again in my head. Laito's expression was dead, whether in response or not, I wasn't sure but I swallowed a gasp and whimpered out, "First he grabbed a sharp rock from the ground and used it to slowly carve a thick line on my face. Right across my right eye. I screamed and screamed, but then he wrapped a hand around my throat. Just when I thought I'd pass out from the pain, he let go, his eyes glazed over as he stared up my newly exposed skirt. I shook but I couldn't move. I gasped as he pressed himself to me and whispered, "Your life and your body are all mine. Look at these scars, they're proof of my love for you."

I chuckled a sinister smile as I remembered those words. His voice was like velvet but his words were like venom and he used them to manipulate me until my every emotion disintegrated.

I grasped at my knees in an embarrassed manner before glancing at Laito and murmuring, "He crossed the line and single-handedly soiled my purity and integrity. He raped me. Not just once but ongoing.

"I remembered him always leaving afterwards and disappearing for whatever reason. I'd sob by myself until I felt physically ill. I kept asking myself, why could I be strong enough to fight against him? Why were vampires such frightening creatures? I just didn't understand why it all had to be this way…

"When I finally had enough of the charade, I planned to make a grand escape. I made sure he didn't have any familiars following me. Then I made a break for it. I made it all the way home to my mother and collapsed at her feet. It had taken me many days to make it back, since the Dooley mansion was in the next town over. I had woken up in my old bed with a high fever. My mother was always there for me and helped me get better. I told her everything I'd gone through and she was furious. She told me she would contact my father so they could protect me from that monster…

"I thought I was in heaven the short while I had made it back home. I was almost certain my parents would save me from this endless suffering…but I was completely wrong. I hadn't even accounted for the fact that mom was just a regular human. Being freed was a childish dream of mine that could never be.

"As soon as I recovered, I tried to help out mom as much as I could. I was so happy to be home and around someone who actually cared for me. One morning, she asked me to go to the store to buy some ingredients for the lunch she was planning. So I left in a hurry to get them for her. But nothing in the world could have prepared me for the shock I would receive when I returned…

"From the moment I opened the door, I could tell something was wrong. My stomach knotted up into itself as I saw a bloody handprint on the floor. I cried out for her and ran inside to find a pool of blood on the floor in the middle of the dining room. In the middle of it laid the body of my mother, writhing in agony as a man cloaked in black stood above her. It was Frederick. He smiled at me with a sickening grin. I lost all control at that moment and screamed as I ran towards him, ready to kill. My body reacted on its own as I desperate clawed and punched him as hard as I could with tears gushing down my face. He subdued me with ease. I had never felt more helpless in my life as I watched the life leave my mothers eyes.

I could tell Fredrick had tortured her slowly. She had knife-inflicted wounds all over her body. She must died suffering…My angel had died because of me. Because I provoked him, he killed my mother. I lost all will to fight anymore.

"He locked me up in a dungeon similar to this one. Every day he would come in and taunt me before disappearing again. I never felt more alone that I did in the months following mother's death. I asked myself where my father was and why hadn't he come to save me and mom? I also wondered why I was so useless. I was a half breed and yet I couldn't do anything at all to save myself. What was the meaning of life? What was my purpose? I kept repeating those thoughts over and over. Until Frederick returned one day and unchained me, saying I had learned my lesson. We returned to a normal daily routine. I no longer felt anything towards him or myself. I was completely empty…before I thought of a way out."

I turned towards Laito, taking a minute to catch my breath from the lengthy detailed explanation. His eyes were focused and deep in thought. I grabbed his hand and held onto it firmly before sighing and continuing, "I heard Frederick speak of Karl Heinz. Frederick had tight connections with Karl's political front, and wanting to take his place, allowed himself to remain as close to him as possible. But he grew weary one day after learning that Karl Heinz had many sons, who could easily take his place before him. Worried that defeating Karl Heinz would cause a chain reaction of vengeance, he strived to get closer to Karl Heinz from a friendlier approach, in hopes of becoming an illegitimate heir. However, he seemed to really fear the Sakamaki mansion. Somehow hearing the sound of his fear, sparked a newfound flame inside of me. I had recalled how much I wanted to leave. However, more than wanting to finally be protected by someone else, I craved to see the embodiment of fear spread through his entire body the very same way he had invoked it out of me. I wanted him to pay. So despite everything, I ran away again, feeling as if I had nothing to lose but my own life. I came to you regardless, but I knew very well that I could have fallen into the hands of the enemy as well. But my trip was worth it after all. So now I've told you everything, Laito, do you understand me now? Throughout my entire life, I have never been to grasp my existence. I am powerless to stop my own demise without your help."

His face was pinched into an unreadable expression as he sighed romantically before replying, "You and I aren't that different after all, little devil. We have both been victimized and made to feel incredibly alone by the people who are supposed to be close to us. My mother…Cordelia…was the same way…"  
He went on to tell me more details of his childhood relationship with his mother. How she played with his feelings and made him feel more lonely than anyone in the world as she engaged in such horrible acts in front of him. My teeth gritted at the thought.

But his hand slithered its way around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap, interupting my thoughts. He brushed my bangs out of my face and stared longingly at my scar. He pulled my face closer and kissed my eye before murmuring, "But you're not powerless at all. You just never had the chance to bring out your true essence."

I pulled away from him wearily and asked, "What do you mean?"

He then stood up and pulled out a switchblade knife from his pocket. The silver gleamed reflectively as a little moonlight shined through the dungeon bars. He brought the knife to his wrists and I winced internally as he sliced it across with hardly a flinch. Red blood slowly started to flow from his wound a he kneeled down and held it in front of me. I stared at it worriedly, confused as to what he wanted me to do. He licked his lips and inquired, "You've never drank a drop of blood, have you?"

I shook my head in reply and he moved closer and pleaded, "Drink mine."

Without much of a choice, he forced his wrist to my lips. The blood drizzled into my mouth with a burning heat. It tasted of iron and sweetness. My chest tightened and all of a sudden my whole body felt electrifying. My hands shook with restlessness at my sides. I could see my eyes glowing a dark emerald green in the reflection in Laito's eyes.

"Laito," I met into his gaze, "What is this?"

"You're awakening, my sweet half-breed princess. Your body is finally realizing its true potential. I could tell from the moment I first tasted you that you were not an ordinary person. It's why I fell in love with you."

My eyes widened at his sudden confession. He grinned devilishly and went on to say, "But who would have thought you'd have gone through so much suffering to get to me? I only wish to make you feel better than anyone else," before running his hands through my hair and pulling me onto his lap yet again and kissing me hard on the mouth. He moaned deeply as he moved his hands towards my ripped open shirt. I winced before stating, "Wait, not here," while eying the cold damp dungeon atmosphere. Laito raised his eyebrows, seemingly amused before agreeing, "Okay, then let's go somewhere warm where no one will disturb us."

Suddenly he lifted me up bridal style and made his way swiftly out the door and up the stairs.


	12. Awakening

**So I'm pretty nervous about the reception of this chapter since this is my first ever written love scene. Please be kind to me. . I'm sorry its short. But I could really use some ideas for sure. I have some ideas for what to do next but I'm not sure how to lead up to it. I'd appreciate whatever feedback my readers can offer. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

Laito made his way with me in his arms through the hallways of the mansion until we arrived at his bedroom. Gently, he sets me down on his bed, a nightgown suddenly appearing in my lap before he turns around to face the wall. I pull off the remnants of my torn shirt and take off my skirt before sliding the nightgown over my head obediently. The air was still and silent. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous as I tugged a nearby pillow and hugged it.

But there was something stirring inside me, a question I felt compelled to ask him. I knew it was probably just my own insecurity but I asked him nonetheless, "Laito…do you think less of me now that you know the truth? That I'm tainted…dirty."

Laito's gaze ripped from the wall and his eyes glowed eerily before a roar of laughter broke the silence. Suddenly his face was right in front of me as he cocked his head sideways and growled, "Do you even know who you're talking to right now? What you're seriously asking me? Jadey-chan, I'm not a saint. I have tampered with the lives and bodies of more women than you can even imagine. And you're asking me if I think you're dirty? Don't make me laugh!"

He turned around and faced the wall again, his shoulders visibly shaking as his silhouette stood beneath the moon's light. He murmurs suddenly, "After all I've done, you should despise me."

I stared at him, sympathetically before I replied, "But Laito, that's not your fault."

At this, he turned around, his narrow eyes suddenly widened and confused, like no one had ever spoken those words to him in his life. My heart ached at his expression, but I pushed on to continue.

"You were manipulated and toyed with from a young age. You never grew up knowing right from wrong or how to feel about your situation. So how could I hate you for how you turned out? It'd be like hating myself for the cowardly person I've become."

Laito is silent for a few minutes. He sighs heavily and mutters, "I give up," before plopping down beside me on the bed. He sighs again and runs a hand through his hair exasperatedly and whispering, "You…you are amazing. I never thought someone like you could exist. To think someone had the nerve to corrupt such a beautiful white rose…it makes want to erase everything bad that happened to you."

He rolls over on his side and puts his hands on my waist, tugging me towards him. His expression showed an agonizing longing as he told me seriously, "Jadey-chan, I want you so much right now. But I'm not sure I'm the right person to heal your pain. I'm utterly filthy…unlike Subaru. He has a pure soul that might be able to save you. But me? I'm just a twisted pervert who could only ever satisfy himself. I'll give you a choice."

He swallowed agitatedly, his hands around me gripping me tightly as he stated, "If you stay with me tonight, I will make you mine. You'll be at my every whim and forced to deal with my impurity. Or you can go right now and save yourself."

Before I could even come up with a good response, I found myself myself laughing uncontrollably. Laito's expression falls and he appears to be a little perplexed why I was laughing at his serious proposal. When I finally stopped laughing, I looked into his eyes and answered him with, "Laito, stop making yourself the bad guy. If I had even a doubt in my own feelings, I wouldn't be here with you. You and I…we may be tainted and mentally unstable…but I won't reject you. Because I'm actually not pure at all. My intentions for coming here…were merely selfish impulses that I used as an excuse to escape my life. All I ask of you before you make me yours is this…do you really love me?"

He heaves another sigh before admitting, "I do, I love you so much that I'm terrified."

He adjusts himself swiftly so he's pinned himself on top of me. Gazing down at me, he removes my bangs from my eyes and asks, "Are you absolutely certain about this? Once I begin, I won't be able to stop myself from…"

Growing weary from his incessant nervousness, I raise a finger to his lips and joke, "Laito, you talk too much," before pulling his face to mine and kissing him. Absorbed in the kiss, he presses himself down on me, the movement of our bodies reveling in this newfound engagement. He slowly pulls of my night gown before removing his shirt. The manly shape of his body sent shivers down my spine. This was really happening to me. My heart raced anxiously in my chest, waiting for the next move.

He pulls the blankets over us, creating a warm pocket of heat between us as he moves his fingers up between my thighs and begins to rub softly, his eyes never leaving mine. A blush crossed my face as he murmured sweetly, "I'll erase all your suffering. I promise I'll make you feel so good.."

His fingers moved freely with great skill as a delectable moan escaped my lips. I wanted everything from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me before placing my mouth on the nape of his neck and shoulder and biting down. His blood ran down my throat and drizzled down my lips. It tasted amazing and it gave me such a rush of new power. Laito hummed in pleasure, his face exuding a bright red blush as he pulled my neck towards him in response. He ran his tongue along my collar bone before making his way towards the nap of my neck. He then sunk his fangs into me, drinking in my dhampir blood with ease and perfection. He licks his lips before mounting himself above me, his eyes darting up and down in satisfaction before sighing romantically.

"I just wanna enjoy this moment for as long as I can," his voice rang out, and I could tell his masochistic tendencies urged him to draw out the pleasure for as long as he could handle. My body felt enriching, and the mixture of his blood and mine created a scenic display as we locked lips once more, our hands exploring each new part of one another. After several minutes of heart-rendering foreplay, Laito finally pulls back and groans, "Jadey-chan, I can't hold back anymore."

His hands move to unclip my bra while simultaneously removing my underwear. By the time I could even comprehend anything, his pants were removed and his body had pressed in closer. A knotting wave of butterflies writhed down in my stomach, as my nude body laid exposed to him. He grunted a brief 'yes' under his breath in approval before cupping one of my breasts in his slender palm and sliding himself inside me. A large gasp came from my mouth as he began kissing my chest, while at the same time, rocking back and forth in and out of me. My arms gripped tightly around his neck to hold myself back from falling off this incredible ride. The pleasure continued for who knows how long as my mind melted into his every whim. This was nothing like the times before. This was something all new. All the pheromones in my body released themselves as my pants turned into vagrant moans. My body jerked and fluctuated on top of him now as my climax had reached its peak. He smiled unconsciously as he finished as well with a collapse beside me.

"Jadey-chan," he whispered as he nuzzled himself into my breasts, "I swear I'll protect you…we'll make that bastard pay for what he did to you and your mother."


End file.
